mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
KidsCo (Anierica)
|language=Multilanguage via SAP (Aglekan, English, Erdetian, Ligholtian, Ludussian, Neltodian, Pikelandish) |broadcast_area=Anierica countries |sister_channel(s)=See template |website=kidsco.tv kidscotv.tv (former) }} KidsCo is Anierican children's television channel owned by AMC Networks International Northern Anierica (relaunch). The channel broadcasts cartoons, anime and series. History KidsCo was launched on September 10, 2007. The channel was owned originally as NBCUniversal International Networks Anierica, but owned prelaunched was Sparrowhawk Media Group. KidsCo was closed on January 1, 2014 for the four years of closure. KidsCo was relaunched on October 27, 2018. The channel beginning the test broadcast was relaunch loop on October 20, 2018. On October 28, 2018 at 03:00, KidsCo was technical difficulties because of the timezone was changed as winter daylight time, and then 17:00 UWTT starting again to the normal transmission. On January 31, 2019, AMC Networks International Northern Anierica re-gained ownership of the all thematic channels like Spectrum, Spectrum Home, Teletoon, Minimax, Minimax 2 and KidsCo, after acquiring Nimerise Group Anierica. On August 19, 2019, KidsCo will be new graphics and starting the 24/7 service because KidsCo have low ratings and making the more ratings. Programmings Current programming Forgotten Area (00:00-06:00) *''Animalia'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Boohbah'' *''Corduroy'' *''Dragonfly TV'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Reading Rainbow'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Wishbone'' *''Zoboomafoo'' Childrens Area (06:00-18:00) *''Arthur'' *''Caillou'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''SciGirls'' *''Super Why!'' *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' Teenagers Area (18:00-00:00) *''The Avatars'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Dance Academy'' *''Leon'' *''Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles'' *''The Wannabes'' *''What's Up Warthogs!'' *''Zak Storm'' Former programming (relaunch) Forgotten Area (00:00-06:00) *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Pelswick'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Underdog'' Childrens Area (06:00-18:00) *''Inspector Gadget Reboot'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sonic Underground'' Teenagers Area (18:00-00:00) *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Backstage'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''DinoSquad'' *''The Elephant Princess'' *''Endangered Species'' *''Even Stevens'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''Huntik'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Magical Doremi'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Sonic X'' *''Voltron Force'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *''Z-Squad'' Logos KidsCo (2007-2012).png|First logo (September 10, 2007 - January 8, 2013) KidsCo (2012-2014).png|Second logo (January 8, 2013 - January 1, 2014; October 27, 2018 - August 19, 2019) KidsCo (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (August 19, 2019 - present) Others *For other related images see: KidsCo (Anierica)/Gallery *For archive schedules see: KidsCo (Anierica)/Schedule *For the current year schedule here: KidsCo (Anierica)/Schedule/2018 Category:AMC Networks International Anierica Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 2007 Category:Closed in 2014 Category:Launched in 2018